


风雪中的迷雾/Fog in a Snowstorm

by polarbonnie



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, You didn't see that one coming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony已经连续跟Steve约会3个月了。唯一的问题是他不确定Steve知不知道他们在约会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	风雪中的迷雾/Fog in a Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fog in a Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772587) by [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake). 



> Thanks to ladyshadowdrake for letting me translate! I hope anyone who enjoys my translation can go and read the original one, which is way better than this one. :)

“Sir。”JARVIS的声音在他的电工头盔里回响，音乐被暂时调到正常音量来让他听见。

 Tony拔下电源，打开面罩。“有谁要挂了吗？”

 可以清晰地听到JARVIS叹了口气，回到道，“没有，sir。你的——”

 “地球又被入侵了吗？”

 “没有，sir。”

 “是Reed吗？他又搞砸了？你有录像吗？我喜欢保存这种东西。”

 “没有，sir，我并没有了解到Richards先生最近有犯过错。”

 Tony皱眉。“好吧，所以…为什么我的音乐轻得像是给退休之家里面的人听的？”

 “你的预定，sir。”

 Tony的大脑只空白了10秒，然后他扔下面罩，急急忙忙地把焊接工具推到一边。“你为什么不提醒我？”Tony飞快地质问道，一把拽下他的防护围裙，然后一边努力脱手套敏捷地跃过它。

 “我从15分钟前就开始试着打断你了，sir。”

 “你知道你必须把音乐的音量调低才能引起我的注意的，”Tony评论道，终于从缠在一起的焊接护具中脱身。他慢跑出了工作间，边跑边把身上的短袖拉过头顶。他想不起来上次洗澡是什么时候——如果他预定了餐厅，那今天就是周五，而他又可以合理地假设他周四还躺在床上，所以他大概今天早上已经洗过澡了？当他到达浴室的时候，他已经脱光了，而JARVIS——上帝啊，他真是编了一个 _该死的_ 棒的程序——已经在他进门前打开了淋浴。

 “当你邀请一个人一起吃晚餐的时候，”Steve开玩笑说，Tony从房间里出来的时候已经晚了10分钟，头发还湿着，衣服粘在身上，“你大概会想要准时到。”他放松地坐在Tony客厅的沙发上，一只脚的脚踝搁在另一只的膝盖上，一只胳膊挂在沙发靠背上。他鸽灰色的外套敞开着，露出里面裁剪精致的淡紫色衬衫。Tony花了几个月的时间才说服他脱下领带，打开领子边的纽扣，但看看他现在，衬衫只敞开到恰好露出他的锁骨。

 “是啊，好吧，我迟到总比穿着电焊围裙出现好吧。JARVIS忘记提醒我我们预定过餐厅了，是不是，JARVIS？”

 “我仅仅打断了他3次，Rogers队长，” JARVIS干干地坦白。

 “你该感到惭愧啊，JARVIS”Steve还是用那种玩笑般的语调回答，从沙发上起身。他自发地把手伸向他的扣子，Tony从他彩色的杯沿上给了他一个 _眼神_ ，于是他停住了动作。他的嘴唇上挑成一个微笑的形状，然后他了然地地头看看，把手插进口袋里。

 “当然了，sir，” JARVIS同意地说。

 “关闭前门，JARVIS。别让Dun－E在我不在的时候碰到冰箱。”

 “好的，sir。”

 他们到达餐厅的时候已经迟了，不过他怀疑要么是JARVIS故意把时间定得比他告诉Tony的晚15分钟，要么是Tony著名的给巨额小费的习惯让他的位置得以保留。这也可能是因为他也许大概拥有这家餐厅，但他记不起来它究竟在不在他最近的收购列表上了。

 “所以SHIELD这几天让你干什么去了？”Tony在面包卷上桌之后问道，尽管他在5秒之后就失去了兴趣，他真的努力去听Steve的回答了。他很擅长问各种合适的问题，而且，在特定的情况下，他非常擅长假装自己在认真听，但让他觉得无聊得要死却又乐意假装感兴趣的时候少之又少。

_译注：面包卷是大多数西餐厅在上开胃菜之前上的食物。_

 Steve回答地很简短，就讲了几件他经历的小趣事，“而就在这个时候她把我扔到她的闺房里，然后我就不得不跟一条巨蛇战斗了。”

 “你有没有至少保存下它的牙齿？”Tony问道，仅仅是显示他在听。“一条那么大的蛇的皮也许不适合做靴子，但你 _起码_ 可以保存下它的牙齿。”

 Steve笑起来。“你真的在听。”

 “我有时也会这么做的，”Tony承认道，耸耸肩。女侍者给他们这桌带回了一瓶酒。她给Tony倒了一点，然后Tony示意她给Steve也倒一点儿。Steve看起来有点儿吃惊，还相当疑惑那些人是怎么处理那个软木塞的。他用一只手笨拙地拿着软木塞，另一只手举起高脚杯，小心翼翼地尝了一口，好像酒杯会咬他一口似的。

 “味道很好，”他带着一个快乐的微笑说。“甜甜的。”

 没有几个人知道美国队长有一颗甜牙齿，但Tony就像一只松鼠珍藏橡子一样小心藏起这种珍贵的小秘密。Pepper也许尖声批评过他从不让任何人的任何事占据他巨大的以自我为中心的脑袋（说真的，这可是 _他的_ 脑袋，所以管他呢），而且她也许曾经是对的，但阿富汗事件让Tony明白了注意他人是多么重要。他只是不怎么擅长使用这些信息而已。Pepper，相当合理的，希望他能记住像她的生日（7月23日）和她最喜欢的颜色（蓝色）以及她对草莓过敏之类的事。Tony确实知道这些，还有其他几千个小细节，比如说她喜欢光脚走在坚硬的地面上，但不喜欢光脚走在地毯上，还有偶尔她会喜欢Tony把自己铐在床头的样子。 _他_ 一点也不喜欢，但他还是会这么做，因为有时候她需要掌握控制权，而他希望她能得到她想要的。

 并不是说这一切在最后还是很重要，但这已经是一年以前的事儿了，Tony现在基本已经不那么在意了，而且，嘿，Steve Rogers就坐在桌子的另一头，快乐地向一只酒杯眨着眼。

 “你记得酒精对我来说没有任何效果的，对吗？”Steve在女侍者离开后问。

 “你是指我没有机会把你灌醉然后说服你飞奔穿过中央公园吗？好吧，这把 _我_ 今晚所有的计划都破坏了。我希望你想出点什么，因为我已经没辙了。”

 Steve大笑起来，Tony喜欢看他笑。他发自内心的笑声很好听——温暖的，深刻的，带着一种健康的力量。

 “我只是觉得你也许会喜欢它的味道，”Tony终于承认了，而Steve的笑声平静下来，变成一个可爱的微笑。

 “这很棒。谢谢你。你知道Bucky和我以前从来没有尝过真正的酒的味道吗？多么奇怪，不是吗？我们还是孩子的时候曾几次撬开他爸爸的酒柜，但Barnes先生不爱喝酒而Barnes太太滴酒不沾，尽管我很肯定她其实对她的止咳糖浆上瘾了。” Steve的眼神柔软下来，就像当他讲起他的童年，他的几个屈指可数的朋友，甚至是关于战争（战争这个词总是大写的）的古怪故事的时候那样柔软。他曾经试着谈起过Howard几次，但哪怕是在Tony从他那段 _美国队长是个变态的混蛋_ 的时期里走出来之后并且试图倾听之时，他的表情一定出卖了他究竟对他老爸在过去有多牛有多不感兴趣，因为Steve停止了。“我阿妈只能买便宜的东西，所以她带回家的酒不必醋好多少。我怀疑她之所以买便宜货是因为这样我和Bucky就绝对不会靠近那东西了。直到去了法国我们才明白酒也可以很好喝。”他举起酒杯向Tony无声地敬了敬，“但就算那时候尝到的酒也完全比不上今天的。”

 “这是餐后甜酒，”Tony这么说，不知道该怎么回应这个赞美——他没有真的 _酿出_ 这瓶酒（尽管这只是一种说法。酿酒不可能 _那么_ 难）。“真的不该跟晚餐一起上，而这些员工们大概正在像傻瓜一样窃笑着传播八卦呢，Tony Stark晚餐的时候没有点对酒，你能相信吗？”Tony摆出一个夸张的愤怒表情，成功得再次赢得了对方的一阵笑声，“但他们会告诉你的该跟主食一起上的白干是不会让你的舌头满意的。”

 不管Steve将会对这个不算太委婉的表白作出什么反应，那都被开胃菜的上桌打断了。在他们开动芝士和牛排的时候，Steve问了Tony在研究些什么，尽管Tony可以看出来他在大概5秒之后就完全迷糊了，但他还是一直非常注意地听着。

 

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 带着点让人愉快的微醺，但离酒醉还差得远，Tony让司机在大厦几个街区外停车，于是他们可以一起走回去。当几个跟在他们身后的大学生认出他们的时候，他们在路上一辆咖啡车旁边停下，配合地微笑着合影，然后因为震惊的小贩不肯收一杯热饮的钱而把钱扔进装小费的罐子里。

 Tony知道他们的司机一路都跟着他们，但他假装他们一直是单独地漫步走过4个街区，到达他的私人入口（而且他绝对不是故意这么做的，一丁点儿也没有，绝对不是一个让Steve因为他固执的礼节而跟着他上楼的小把戏）。他就像往常一样欣赏了Tony的车，像往常一样为那庞大的数量小小地摇头。他把手一直插在口袋里，仿佛是在担心他会控制不住地去摸摸它们。如果是其他任何人，Tony会发自内心地同意这种礼貌。但对着Steve，Tony必须掐着自己以防自己说出， _所以你愿意在我法拉利的车顶上跟我来一发吗？那辆红色的，我喜欢红色。_

 “想要上来吗？”Tony问道，向电梯的方向偏偏头。Steve的目光闪烁了一下，查看了一会儿明天的日程安排，这是一个Tony一直觉得很可爱的小习惯，然后他点点头，轻松地微笑了。

 “当然了。我明天直到中午都没有什么事。”

 “我会努力不把你留到你的上床时间之后的，”Tony毫不真心地保证道。

 “怎么，你不想躲在被子底下打着手电筒看漫画书一直到凌晨3点吗？”Steve问，他的扑克脸真是越来越好了，因为Tony差点相信了这是一个真心的问题。真相是Steve有着特别棒的摆扑克脸的功力，当他在“任务状态”的时候。他甚至不需要穿上制服或是面对坏蛋或其他什么，只要开启美国队长模式，他就进入了一个严肃难缠的不能跟他开玩笑的坏家伙状态。在Steve和Nick Fury的瞪眼比赛中，Tony每次都把钱押在Steve这边。好吧，除非Steve真的搞砸了，因为这个男人实在是太愿意为不是他犯下的错承担责任了。但是，不管怎么说，工作时候的扑克脸，很棒。但当他在美国队长模式以外的时候，他是个完全不一样的人。他把一切情绪都写在脸上，很容易脸红，常常微笑，还不能面不改色地对一只猫撒谎。

 “在被子下可以做的事情可多着呢，”Tony在电梯门合上的那一刻随意地邀请道，“打不打手电筒无所谓。”

Steve僵住了，没有回答，他身体突然僵硬的动作让Tony想要骂脏话。他已经连续跟Steve约会3个月了。唯一的问题是他完全不确定 _Steve_ 知不知道他们在约会。Tony从不觉得他能忍受跟同一个人约会这么多次，每一次都以友好的道别结束，连在脸颊上的晚安吻都没得到过。划掉这句，他知道他不会跟任何人约会这么多次，如果最后他们不会一起滚到床上，或者暖气管里（现在他已经不这么干了，还是别回想这种事情比较好），或者一个方便的衣柜里。

 “好吧，所以我本来想问的，”Tony终于爆发了。门开了，Steve在Tony能抓住他之前溜到了过道上，一个更容易掌控的空间里。Tony跟上。“我是不是要先求婚才能把你拐上床啊？因为我会这么做的。”

 Steve的眼睛睁大了，他张着嘴瞪着Tony。红晕爬上了他的脸颊。“不——不用！”

 “太好了，”Tony解脱般地叹口气，因为他自己也惊讶地发现他百分百愿意单膝跪下问 _你愿意跟我结婚吗？_ 而如果Steve同意了，他 _会_ 跟他结婚，而这一切会变得比较尴尬。在Steve能说出其他什么话之前，Tony大步走近，缩短他们之间的距离，抓住Steve灰色外套上的翻领。他猛地拉低Steve的脖子，同时踮起脚吻了他。比他吻的人矮很多这个事实挺诡异的，但这个吻棒透了，他可以靠在Steve的身上，相信Steve不会让他摔倒。Steve在他嘴唇下哼了一声，而Tony利用他嘴唇分开的一瞬间把舌头伸到Steve的牙齿中间。他尝起来像是咖啡和餐后的甜点薄荷冰淇淋，凉凉的，光滑的， _完美的_ ，以及…以及挣扎着的。Tony脑海中的警报拉响了，他退开去，脚后跟着地的时候踉跄了一下。

 Steve颤抖着，僵直地站在原地喘息，两条手臂在身体两侧紧贴着，像是他无法信任自己把手放到Tony身上。他的瞳孔放大，双颊晕红，他脸上的 _神情_ 让Tony猜不透。

 “太快了？”

 “哦…哦，上帝啊Tony，这是——我不能。”他微微摇了摇头。“我不能跟你上床。 _耶稣啊_ 。”他后退了一步，看起来比Tony抓着他衣领的时候更佳迷惘了。

 Tony皱起眉。“为什么？如果我们进度太快了，没关系。我们可以继续我们周五晚上的约会——”

 “—— _约会？_ ”

 “——然后渐渐开始在沙发上相拥入眠。为什么我们对约会这个词认识不统一呢？”Tony的胃在腹部里抽搐，但他的手还是紧紧地贴在Steve的外套上。如果他让Steve走了，这个男人会把一切都锁在心里，而Tony将永远不会知道答案了。当然了，Steve的力量足以把他推开，但Steve不会愿意这么做的，Steve永远不会这么使用他的力量。

 “我真的很抱歉，”Steve说，带着轻轻的喘息，瞳孔依旧放大。“我没有——我没有意识到我们在约会。我不是故意让你 _认为_ …”

 Tony像是被烫着一样放开他，向后急退两步。“简单地解释一下，”他要求道，但他没那么蠢。他怎么可能误会了一切？当然，他不常被男人吸引，但他的经历也 _足够了_ ，足够让他明白对方是不是也对他感兴趣——Tony基本上在人际交往的每一个方面都糟透了，除了这个方面，狩猎者的本能会告诉他这个人有没有可能回应他的青睐。Steve什么都没说，所以Tony试图问，“你不喜欢男人？”

 “不是的。我是说，是的，我喜欢男人，但是——”

 “但是你不喜欢我，”Tony总结道。

 Steve把脸埋在手心里，齿缝中溢出一声轻轻的声音，Tony花了两秒才意识到他在尖叫。现在他得到的各种信息对他来说有点儿混乱，他对于应该从哪个角度入手一点儿头绪也没有。

 “这是什么恐同的情绪吗？”他问道，因为每次在他不知道他的脚该做什么的时候，他的嘴就不受他控制了。这是一个自我保护的机制，一个给他的大脑争取时间去分析情况想出解决方案的烟雾弹。“就像那种 _我恨想要你的我自己和我恨让我变的想要你的你_ 之类的情绪？”

 “什么？不！绝对不是！我永远不会恨你！”

 这听起来特别像一个——好吧，至少不是恨的，宣言。这跟一直以来的 _约会_ 对得上号——而且那些绝对是约会：那些晚餐，电影，Tony陪着逛画展，还有Steve在Tony工作的时候坐在工作间的沙发上。他们因为该谁付账而斗嘴，因为傻傻的小事而争吵，Tony记得Steve喜欢吃甜的东西，而Steve记住了Tony真的不喜欢甜的。他们说起自己的过去，当对方开始自我贬低的时候为对方辩护，他们甚至说起过童年，和未来的计划，还有梦想中的旅行目的地，看在上帝的份上。Tony特别仔细地检查了一切细节，得出了跟3个月前就确定了的相同的结论，他甚至在6个月前就开始怀疑这个了——Steve Rogers喜欢他。他们在约会。他不是很了解为什么他们不能做爱。

 “所以如果我们没在约会…我们这3个月都在干什么？”Tony问道，因为他想不出有其他什么可能了。他想跑走，关上工作间的门，静静地假装过去的这3个月从未发生过。但这可是跟 _Steve_ 啊。

 “我只是想要更了解你一点。我喜欢你，Tony，我想要知道更多关于你的事。我讨厌我们只能在什么东西爆炸或是杀人的时候见面，而且我只是想知道你在盔甲下面是怎样的一个人。”

 “…而这一切怎么可能不是约会呢？”

 “这不是，”Steve磕巴了，“我不是故意…我不能跟你上床，我真的只是——”

 “为什么？”Tony问，而这难道不是一个价值百万美金的问题吗？Tony差点冲口说出据他所知他没得任何传染病，但他无法想象Steve在担心健康问题，他基本上可以说是不会生病的。Tony在听说他醒来的那一刻就黑进了他的档案。在最初的实验和SHILED的检查中，Steve的血样接触了几乎任何一种可以在危害性生物培养皿中保存着的微生物，但没有一种能够感染他。

 “Tony…你不会想…你真的不会想听我说的。我们能不能把这个认定为一个误会，然后继续做朋友？”Steve恳求道。

 “我不知道我们一开始还是朋友，所以我不清楚你想要我怎样，”Tony承认道。他也不知道他的声音是如何保持平静的，甚至连Steve的声音大概都算不上平静，因为他看起来因为这次对话而完全迷失了。“我不理解为什么你可以跟我约会，但不能跟我上床，而且这跟结婚无关，跟恐同也没关系，所以见鬼的究竟是怎么回事？是因为我有到处跟人乱搞的名声吗？那是真的，那种名声，但我已经没有——从，从Pepper之后就没有这么做了，而且我也没有蠢到不忠于 _美国操你的队长_ ——”

 “你能不像说我的中间名一样说‘操你的’吗——”

 “而且事实上我 _没有_ 背着你劈腿，我猜从我们开始明显地不是约会之后就没有了，但 _我_ 不知道，所以我已经——耶稣啊，听着，我从头见鬼的到尾都 _忠实_ 于你，所以你必须得解释一下究竟——”

 “因为我跟你的父亲睡了！”Steve脱口而出。

 Tony的心停跳了，事实上他不得不掀开衣领看一眼以确保他的反应堆还在工作，是的，还在发光——所以这不是他的心脏问题，只是Steve的声音把他的胸腔搅得一团乱。Steve，像风雪中的迷雾一般纯洁的Steve，猛地用手捂住了嘴，摇晃着后退一步。

 “我得承认，”Tony慢慢开口，“我没有想到这个。”

 “我很抱歉，”Steve再次重复道，对Steve这样的个头来说，他的声音实在太小了。“我一直想要更多地了解你，因为，因为——”Steve颤栗着，把双手抱在胸前，仿佛他感觉很冷。“因为你是他的儿子，而我不能理解为什么…怎么…我所了解的那个Howard到底做了什么让你这么恨他。”

 “是啊…”Tony说，拖长了声音直到他的大脑重新启动。“我们别说这个了。”他转过脚跟想要离开，但Steve在他能把脚从地砖上抬起来之前就拦住了他。

 Steve抓住了他的胳膊，把他定在原地。他没有试图把他转过来或者用除了抓着他手腕的三根手指以外的地方触碰他。“我因为他而想要了解你，”他安静地说，“但他不是我花这么多时间和你一起待在你的工作间或是我的公寓里的理由。我确实喜欢你，Tony，而且我希望我们能做朋友。你是我现在所拥有的一切，而这与Howard毫不相关。我一直都不想告诉你因为这会让事情变得很…诡异。我很抱歉。”

“啊，”Tony漫不经心地说。他的身体现在都是靠本能在反应，他也不知道该如何面对Steve声音中透出的真诚的恳求，而Tony发现自己仍然无法对他说不。“是啊，当然了。特别诡异的误会。时有发生。我们没事了。但我得回到工作间里去了，而你大概应该走了。或者，你知道的，别——看会儿电视或者随你喜欢干点什么，JARVIS会把你需要的东西送给你。”

Steve放开了他，但Tony没有马上离开。他从肩膀上往后看，不知怎么地弯起一个微笑。“下周五见。”

在Steve能够回答他前，他就已经打开楼梯井的门了。他在一路走回工作间之后才突然意识到他又在跟Howard竞争，而且糊里糊涂地就输给了一个幽灵。只是又一个让他不能开心生活的事罢了。

“太典型了，”Tony喃喃自语。

 他重新穿上护具和面罩，开始把关于他深爱的Steve Rogers的所有细节都装到一个小盒子里，跟其他所有他从来不被允许触碰的Howard的东西放在一起。

 

End


End file.
